School Sucks!
by CassyG
Summary: Danny's First day of school!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday, October 29, 2005

CassyG here..again.My authers profile is in my other story called _The Phantasmagoric Images._It's preety cool,but it's a bit scary.If you're a Danny-x-Sam fan you'll love it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own danny Phantom so quit bugging me.ISHAMOI!

Like I said in the other story that I wrote the first chapter for five minutes ago,there is going to be a DP christmas special called_ The Fright Before Christmas_.I can't wait ,but the bad news is we're not getting a new episode until then!

**So Anyway,Here Is The First Chapter Of This Adorible Story:**

August 2,1996.

A young Danny Fenton heads off to his first day of school.Saying goodbye to your parents for the entire day is always the hardest part.

"bu mommy,"Danny began."What if I get hurt and you're no there!Who's gonna iss e booboo?"

"Danny,we've already talked about this,"Maddie(Danny's mom.I have to say this because you would not beleive how many people don't know that!)said to her sweet baby boy."you have to go to school.You'll make new friends and"

"But what if I don't wanna make new friends!"Danny whined,taking his bookbag from his mom."This is torture!I'm being punished for eating out of the cookie jar again,aren't I!"Maddie ignored his accusation,shoved a cookie in his mouth,and pushed him towards the school door.Danny watched his parents drive off in the fenton family assault vehicle, leaving him alone at the door.

At the same time, another small boy was being dropped off by his parents.The boy wore a red cap and had a PDA practically glued to his hand.(Tucker,DUH!)He walked straight into the door.

"Hi.My name is Danny Fenton,"Danny said to the boy.

"Name's Tucker,"He said without lifting his eyes from his PDA.

"Um ... you do know that the doowoor is pull,right?"Danny asked,watching him repeatedly walk into the door.Danny,rolling his eyes,opened the door and they both went inside.

"Thanks,"Tucker said."That door was being a **MEANIE**!"

Well,I think that that is the perfect way to end the first chapter,don't you!

**Now to halla at some of the other great authers that are hoprfully reading this so that they can _REVEIW_ and give me some tips:**

**RoCkOuTlOuD**

**Charmed Sakura**

**KittenOfTheShadows**

**Demonchild93**

**Billie Jukes**

**Chibi Mellenia Phantom**

**dannyiscutesam**

**PreetyInPiNk**

**Neko-Salosa**

**WindWing**

**_This is to my sister,Christine Puinti,whom I don't think is reading this,but I don't care .She is still my sister!_**

**Now get this straight.If you do not reveiw this story you will regret it because I'm going to update after every 10 reveiws.I'd love more,but you can't be to demanding.I might blow up your tiny,little,non-reveiwing brain!sorry.I went phyco-bitch on you!It won't happen again if you reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

cassyG here!I wasn't going to update this until next week,but you people would probably curse me out in the reveiws!Anyway,Ithink Danny meets Sam in this chapter!There is also a new episode of Danny Phantom on November 18 called _Secret Weapon_.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom!

School Sucks continued...

"Who's your teacher?"Danny asked.Tucker pointed to the post-it note his parents had put on his head.It read,"Tucker FoleyKindergardenMr.Wayne Knight's class".(Wayne knight is my bro-in-law's name)

"I'm in his cwass,too,"Danny said."And I knows where it is!"Dannyrabbed Tucker and drug him to Mr.Knight's classroom.

When Danny got to the classroom he stoppedin the doorway while Tucker sat down in the seat with his name on it.Danny had never seen a room wuth so many kids his age in it.One kid inpiticular caught his eye.A young girl with shoulder cut raven hair and amethyst eyes,sitting in a dark corner all by herself.Tucker came back over and led Danny to his seat.Danny's eyes never left the raven haired girl.

"Hello,class!I'm Mr.Knight,your teacher.Welcome to my class!"

"Hey,Tucker,"Danny whispered yo his new friend.

"Wha?"Tucker asked,eyes glued to his PDA.

"Who she?"Danny asked with his cherubic,confused face.Tucker looked up from his PDA for a minute and looked at the little girl.

"Hm.She's cute,"Tucker said plainly and went back to his PDA.

"Her name is cute?"Danny asked."Well,it definily suits her bu I no think that's her name!"

"Wait a mimute,"Tucker said,popping up from his PDA."You like her!"

"Nuh-uh!I just wanna know why she's all by herself in a cornerwer."

"Since you two are so talkitive,maybe you wouldn't mind sharing with the class,"Mr.Knight stated.

"Huh?"

"Tell the class what you were talking about."

Danny stood up."I was wondering why that girl is in the cornerwer.Is she in troubles?"

"No,she's not in trouble,"Mr.Knight said."Ms?

"SAM!My name is Sam,"the girl said turning her head away.

"Well,_Sam_,come join the class."The little girl marched over reluctantly and sat in the chair farthest away from the other kids.That is basically how the rest of the day went...until recess.

So,did youlike it!I was cracking up while I was typing this!The next chappy is super cute!Danny talks to Sam for the first time!You can just imagine what he'll say!I think I should make Sam a little more bad-seed.What do you think!I'm taking a vote!I've also been wondering if there are any boys writing DP fan-fics!Please sign your reveiws with your gender!It makes it so much easier to thank you for reveiwing!

_**REVEIW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

CassyG here! Please don't be mad at the NOT updating for like ever because I was trying to get my grades up! I'm failing all my classes and I might have to repeat eighth grade! And you don't care!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom!

School Sucks continued...

The second Sam got outside she ran under the slide. Danny popped under there and surprised her.

"Hi!"

"AHHHHH!" Sam jumped up and clutched her chest. "What! Are you twying to give me a hearwert atwack!"

"Yes! Is it working?" Danny asked.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm an astronawat and my friend, Tucker, is an alien from mawars!" Danny explained. Sam giggled. "What are you?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'm a princess! Daddy said so. I rule the underworld, but they had sewious AC issues down there! It's like ninety thousand zillion degrees down there! My best friend is a kitty named Hataru! She's from saturn! We go skating on the rings there!" She explained.

"Well, I have a space ship!"

"I have a sceptar!"

"I wear big boy undies!"

"Well... well...so do I!" Sam stuttered.

"But you're a girl!"

"So," Sam said, glaring at him.

"So if you're a _girl_ you can't wear big _boy_ undies!"

"Hmph! I think you're racist against women!"

"Well you know wha they say! Wha ever a girl can do, a boy can do better!"

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really really?"

"Really really really!"

"Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really---"

"Okay, new word now!"

"Fine," Sam stated. "Give me a word that means really!"

"Absolutlely, actually, certainly, indeed, positively, truly, verily, and veritibly," Tucker stated, joining them under the slide.

"That your friend?" Sam asked, pointing to tucker. Danny nodded. "He looks more like a wobot than he does an alien from mawars." Both, Danny and Sam burst out in laughter, leaving Tucker confused at what was the joke.

They were getting along great... until Danny asked a stupid question.

"Why do you wear so much black?" Danny asked.

"Since when is it a crime to wear black?" Sam asked. She had that devil's stare.

"You didn't answer my questions," Danny stated. "You asked a questions 'bout my questions! Do you wear black because you're lonely, because my mommys said that peoples wear black when they're lonely."

"I do not wear black because I'm lonely! I wear black because I like it!" Sam said, hugging her black shirt. A small charabic yawn escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes slightly.

"Are you sleepy?" Danny asked.

"Only a little," Sam replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Only babies nappys in the middle of the day!" Danny exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "I do not nappys because I'm a baby! I nappys because I like it!"

"You're a baby," Tuck and Danny said in unison. Sam took off her shoe and began chasing them aroud the playground... until a certian hispanic girl jumped in front of Sam. Sam hit her and felled to the ground.

"Owwww! That hurt!" Sam cried. She looked up to see what had pushed her down and saw the devil herself.

"Paulina, why'd you push me!" Sam cried, rubbing her head.

"Push you! You ran into me!" Paulina yelled. "I'm telling the teacher!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Sam cried.

"Mr.Knight!" Paulina yelled. "Sam ran into me on purpose!"

The teacher automatically pulled her away from the other kids and put her face in a wall.

Danny immediatly protested against this action and ran over to the teacher screaming, "Heck no! Let her go!" Danny quickly made a picket sign that read, "Freedom to the raven." Since the rest of the kids were not in Danny's mind they didn't get the raven reference which obviously refered to her hair. Danny began walking in a circle around the teacher, holding the sign high, screaming, "Heck no! Let her go!" The teacher picked him up and Danny started kicking and screaming. "Freedom to the raven!" Danny cried. (He's such a cute little baby! -)

"What is the matter with you, Mr.Fenton?" Mr.Knight asked. Danny took a second to catch his breath and then began his story.

"You see, sir. It was my fault that she ran into Paulina!" Danny began. "I called her a baby and she started chasing me and Paulina jumped in her way so in a way, it's Paulina's fault, too!" Danny yelled frantically. "Now, like I said. Heck no! Let her go! Free the raven!"

"Mr.Fenton, that is quite enough!" Mr.Knight screamed.

"One, Mr.Knight is my dad, two, who the f(beep) says quite anymore, and, three, Freedom to the raven!"

"To the wall! Now, Mr.Fenton!" Mr.Knight screamed.

"Do you wanna know what I think?" Danny began. "I think you're racist against women! I bet you still wear diapies!"

"Wall!" Mr.Knight screamed. Danny reluctantly walked over to the wall and sat next to Sam with his face in the wall.

"So," Danny began. "Wha you in for?" Sam began giggling. "You're probably in for being pretty or wearing black or being smart or funny or sweet or different or--"

"Thank you," Sam whispered, as if a prayer to god.(I'm christian. If you're not, please don't be offended!)

"Thank you for what?" Danny asked. "Now, we're both in trouble!"

"Thank you for... the best day ever!" Sam said, smiling.

"You're welcome!" Danny said with his signiture smile. "It was my pleasure!"

"I don't know how to thank you," Sam said. "For trying to give me my freedom."

"I just said it was my pleasure!" Danny exclaimed. "That means that I was happy to do it and seeing you happy is thanks enough for me!"

"Thanks... um... what was your name again?" Sam asked.

"DANNY! D-A-N-N-Y! DANNY!" he screamed.

"You look so funny whaen you're mads!" Sam giggled. Then Tucker popped up behind them singing, "Sam and Danny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sam and Danny turned red and began chasing Tucker down the street. Sam cornered him at the mailbox and Danny came up behind him, grabbed his underwear, and gave him the worst wedgie imaginable. When Tucker's undies gave out, Danny put them in an an envelope and mailed them back to Tucker's house. Danny and Sam were laughing all the way home. Tucker, on the other hand, was crying all the way home.

That's it! I'm done! Now you have to vote!

a) Sam is reported missing after a watery accident during a night stroll at the beach. When the police fail to find her, Danny takes matters into his own hands. What he doesn't know is that Sam has been turned into a mermaid.(It's my sister's idea! She loves the little mermaid)

b) Danny stays up late to look at the stars, but when he falls asleep in class his friends wanna know what's up. What they find out is that Danny thinks that the stars are talking to him! (Okay? Wierd!)

c) When Danny opens one vortex to the future and one to the past it brings a chibi Danny, Sam, and Tucker and the older versions of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. When this happens, is there gonna be a problem here? (This one is super funny!)

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
